Pretty Woman 2:For Better or For Worse
by Carrie'sFisher
Summary: This is the sequel to my other DragonQueen AU, "Pretty Woman" Go check it out if you haven't yet! (P.S. Updates on this one may be slow) Reposted from my old account "EvilCharmer1547" in 2015
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to "Pretty Woman." If you haven't read the first one yet, you can click on my name and find it with my other stories.** **To everyone else who has stayed loyal to me and my stories thank you so much! And please continue to leave your encouraging reviews if you decide to stick with me. I love you all! MWAH!**

* * *

Chap 1

"Mal?" Regina's eyes slightly opened, her voice a bit groggy with sleep. She saw the dull, grey skies outside their bedroom window and the tall buildings that stood adjacent their apartment building. A light snow was falling and it was now that she remembered it was the morning of Christmas Eve, marking their six month wedding anniversary. She sighed, taking her time to sit up as she remembered her wife wouldn't be home for another week or so. Clearing her throat and rubbing her eyes, she called out to her stepdaughter. "Lilith! Baby, you awake?" She heard no response, so she stretched her arms before finally finding the strength to stand up and walk into the bathroom.

She did her daily morning routine of wetting her face to wake herself some more and changing out of her PJs into a comfortable pair of jeans, an indigo tank top, and a baby blue zip-up sweater. She brushed her hair and put it half up-half down, letting the natural waves loose after finally deciding that she was too lazy and depressed to straighten them. "Mama!" Regina quickly turned her head, opening the bathroom door and stepping out into her bedroom. She wondered why the four year old's voice sounded so overjoyed, but suspected it to be due to the knowledge that it was now the day before Christmas. "Mama Gina, come here!"

"Yes, Lily?" The dark haired woman used all her might to muster up a voice of excitement herself, as she moseyed out into the small apartment's living room. "What is it-" Regina gasped, feeling herself about to faint as her hand reached up to hold her stomach upon the sight.

"Hey." The tall, glamorous blonde quietly said as she held her content daughter in her arms.

"Hey." Her wife quietly replied, still standing frozen, her hand never moving from its place on her stomach. The brunette looked down at the suitcase next to the new actress and she didn't know what to say. She wanted to smile, but it never came. "I thought you weren't gonna be home for another week?"

"I finished filming all my scenes so the producers let me come home early."

"Ah." Regina was finally able to move again and she nodded once, dropping her hand to her side. She, again, couldn't find anything to say, so she asked about the show. "Any spoilers you can tell me?" She faked a smile.

"You know the answer to that." Mal slightly chuckled and Regina giggled.

"Well, I thought I'd try." The younger of the two shrugged her shoulders and Mal let Lily back down to the floor.

They stood, staring at each other for a while before the blonde spoke again. "How's Zelena?"

"Good. Big." She crossed her arms. "The baby's healthy."

Maleficent put her hands on her hips. "Has she found out the gender yet?"

"No, she wants it to be a surprise."

The blonde laughed a bit. "Never a good idea for your first baby. The gifts from the baby shower always end up wrong." Regina awkwardly laughed along before leaning against the doorframe into the bedroom next to her. "Well, uh….did you have any plans for today?"

"Not really, Lily wanted to bake the cookies for Santa, but that's about it."

"Yayyy! Cookies!" The toddler clapped her petite hands together as she played with her blocks on the floor beside the fake Christmas tree.

"Sounds good to me." Maleficent smiled down at her daughter before picking up her suitcase, intending on bringing it to the bedroom.

"Lilith, Sweetie?"

"Yes, Mama Gina?"

"Will you be alright out here alone for a couple minutes while Mommy and I have a little chat in our bedroom?" Regina asked, feeling the blonde's eyes locked on her.

"Yeah!" Lily replied, picking up an old, raggedy doll.

"Okay. We'll be out in a little bit." Regina put on another fake smile as Mal walked by her.

"Okay." Lilith giggled as she took the doll's hair tie out, ready to fool with its golden locks.

Regina's smile disappeared as she gazed passed the kitchen and out its window above the sink. She slowly turned around, entering the room behind the older of the two and closing the door behind herself. "Not even a hello kiss?" Mal asked as she set her suitcase down on the bed, turning around to face the twenty year old.

"Why didn't you call to tell me you were coming home?" Regina changed the subject.

"I was afraid you'd tell me not to. And you know me...I have a hard time going against your wishes."

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Not sure how true that is."

"I deserve that." Mal looked down as she nodded a few times. "You know, I was just trying to help."

"I know...but you could've let me handle it myself. I've gone twenty years with my mother looking over my shoulder and handling difficult situations for me. I think it's about time people stopped babying me. I'm almost twenty one. You're my wife, not my mother."

"You're right, you're right. And sorry doesn't cut it, at all. What I did was wrong and hurtful to you as well as Lily. But you should also know that I hurt myself in the process."

"You almost cheated! You would've gone through with it, had I not walked into that office beforehand."

"I know." Mal began to feel the tears roll down her cheeks and she hated it when they fought. "All I wanted was for you to be happy."

"It was a school, Mal." Regina began to raise her voice. "And you're finally working now. I know it's not a lot yet, but soon we'll have enough money for me to enroll again and we won't have financial problems."

"I panicked!" Maleficent confessed. "That letter from the school came and I just couldn't let your dreams fall apart while mine-"

"While yours came true?" Regina finished, angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that." The blonde defended. "I just-"

"You just what?" Mal shook her head and there was a small silence between the two. The brunette lowered her voice again. "I thought you were changing...but I guess I was wrong. You sell your body to men to get what you want and you were willing to betray your family in order to keep me from being kicked out of school because we couldn't pay? Maleficent, when is money gonna stop being a problem for you?"

"I don't know!" Mal basically shouted as her voice cracked.

"Do you remember what the date was when you tried bribing my financial aid advisor?"

"What?" Maleficent wondered how she could ask that question.

"November 18th...the day after your birthday. The day after I tried to give you the most special night I could. The day after you and I promised each other that that letter wouldn't scare us. That's two promises you broke. That one and the promise you made me in your vows on our wedding day. The promise to stay true to me no matter what."

"I know, Regina! You don't have to remind me. I was reminded every single day I spent away from you. I was reminded of the promises I broke every single night I struggled to sleep without you and every single morning I woke up without you beside me. I went to work everyday, attempting to keep a fake smile on my face as the only emotions inside me were regret, self-hatred, and fear." She paused, wiping away her tears, even though more and more escaped her eyes. Regina refused to look at the blonde as she stared at the wall next to her. "I had a problem, Regina. Four years, almost five, I spent as someone who had to do things I didn't want just to survive." She took one step toward her wife. "I'm not expecting you to ever forgive me or to forget what happened, but I am asking you to love me again. And have faith that I am trying my best and that I can change, because I swear it is possible. And it's even more possible when you're by my side."

Regina stepped forward as well, taking both of Mal's hands in her own. "And I AM by your side. Maleficent, I've never stopped loving you...and I've never stopped having faith in you. I just wish you had more faith in me as well. I wish you could trust me enough to take care of my own problems for once and, as hard as it is for me, trust me to mature on my own. It's hard for you to change, but you're forgetting that it's also hard for me to as well. I'm not even old enough to drink yet. It was only a little over a year ago when I was still partying with no responsibilities. Let me take care of my own issues and I'll grow into the woman you want and deserve."

Maleficent smiled, bringing her hands around Regina's waist as they kept their fingers interlocked. "You already are." The butterflies grew in both their stomachs and they finally felt that warmth again, leaning in for a small peck kiss and resting their foreheads together. The twenty year old freed her right hand from Mal's grip and wiped away the blonde's tears.

She whispered with a smile. "And I CAN forgive you." The blue eyed actress smiled back and felt a weight lifted off her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

The three spent their first couple of hours together again as a family, baking cookies and playing Christmas games. Lilith insisted on going out to play in the snow, but Mal and Regina made their greatest attempts at explaining to her that there wasn't enough snow out to go play in...yet anyway. Also, living in New York City...there wasn't much land to play on in the first place.

"Oh, I almost totally forgot to tell you that Zelena is coming over later tonight for a Christmas Eve dinner." Regina practically hit herself in the face for being so forgetful at times.

"Oh...okay." Mal wasn't sure how she felt about having company so soon after returning home after a month, but she did miss Zelena and she certainly missed hanging around more down to earth people. Working with actors was a bit tricky seeing as they're always causing drama and rumors and the paparazzi doesn't help any, therefore she preferred to keep her home and her life separate from the workplace, hardly ever speaking about Regina or Lily.

"And Mother and Daddy should be over tomorrow afternoon."

"So, they ARE flying in? I thought they cancelled their flight?" Maleficent remembered Regina's parents changing their plans due to business issues and also the fact that she still didn't feel Cora had fully accepted her just yet, though she tolerated her.

"Well, you know how Daddy is. He'll do anything he can to try and see his daughters as much as possible. And holidays are never an exception." The brunette spoke with great pride in her father and she couldn't wait to see him herself. "Oh! And I also have a surprise for you."

"Mmm, you do?" The blonde hummed in content, leaning in closer to her wife as they both sat on the floor in the middle of the living room, playing with Lily and a couple of her blocks.

"I do." The younger woman nodded, leaning in closer herself, getting ready to kiss the actress.

"I love it when you say those words." Their noses were almost touching.

"What? 'I do?'" Upon seeing Mal's face light up again, Regina repeated those two words. "I do. I do. I do." The blonde closed her eyes with a wide smile on her lips before Regina finally touched her own to her wife's.

"Ew! Mommy!" The two had almost forgotten Lilith's presence and they looked over to her, closing her eyes with both her hands, but smiling behind them. "Mama Gina! Yuck!"

"What? We're not allowed to love each other?" Maleficent giggled, grabbing her daughter by the waist and pulling her into her own lap, tickling her. "Huh? We're not allowed to love each other?" She repeated in more of a playful voice as she began to blow raspberries on the four year old's stomach.

"Mommy!" Lily screamed with laughter and she fought for her life, giggling away and trying her hardest to rip herself out of Maleficent's grip. "Mama Gina, help!" She laughed.

"Help?" Regina said aloud. "What? You mean like this?" With that, Regina began to tickle Maleficent and soon, all three of them found themselves in a big tickle fight that eventually turned into a game of hide and seek where the person who was "it" would tickle the first person they found.

About an hour later they had the cookies all baked and some carrots ready for Santa's reindeer. Regina had missed this, it'd been a month of nerves and fear that she would mess something up while looking after Lily. Sometimes she would catch herself watching Lily sleep or play with her toys, wondering what it would have been like raising Henry and Lilith together. She'd wipe away stray tears and tell a worried Lily that she was fine and her allergies were just acting up. But a part of her loved raising her alone for a bit because she had finally gotten to know what it had been like for Belle and Maleficent the past four years.

"Uh oh. Was that a yawn, little lady?" Regina heard Mal saying to the toddler. "I think it's time for your nap."

The two put their daughter down and she was asleep in no time. They spent the next couple hours getting dinner ready for tonight and even found some spare time to lay down and cuddle on the couch. They looked around their apartment admiring the fact that it was their own...together. They didn't mind its small size as they were a small family. All they needed was two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom (which they had two of), and a living room. The apartment building had a nice laundry room in the basement and their neighbors were kind and quiet. The couple realized that they had indeed been living happily ever after...and obviously not perfectly. They fought more now, knowing of each other's flaws and knowing each other longer, but they always found a way to get through it all. Even if it did take a month or so to make up.

"Hey, Regina?" Mal said as she held her wife in her arms on the sofa in the family room.

"Hm?" Regina hummed with her eyes shut.

Maleficent just now realized she had almost fallen asleep and she giggled, looking down at the brunette. "Are you taking a nap yourself?" She teased and Regina giggled. "Well, nevermind then."

"No, no. What were you gonna say?" The younger woman slowly opened her eyes, hugging Mal closer to her.

"I was just gonna ask exactly what time Zelena was coming over." Mal also giggled and she squeezed Regina tighter in her arms.

"Oh, she said probably around five o'clockish." The twenty year old closed her eyes again, leaning against Maleficent's chest.

Mal looked at the clock, seeing that it was only two and she sat up, Regina opening her eyes once more and sitting up as well. "Where are you going?" The brunette whined as she saw Mal standing up off the couch.

"Come on." The 39 year old held a hand out, offering it to her wife and Regina took it graciously. Maleficent pulled her up off the sofa and led her to their bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed. "You go to sleep for a little bit and I'm gonna take a shower.

Already half asleep, Regina gently smiled as Mal covered her with the blankets and kissed her on the top of her head. The older of the two looked down at her wife and sighed, wishing she hadn't hurt her during that incident with the financial aid advisor at F.I.T. last month. She couldn't wait to get paid more so she could send Regina back to school with enough money to pay for it. She bent over, pushing Regina's hair behind her ear and got ready to get in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Maleficent grabbed a nice pair of casual and comfortable jeans, something she had missed the last month wearing corsets for filming and glamour clothes for premieres and conventions. She then picked out a dark purple t-shirt and walked into the bathroom. She opened the bathroom closet, taking out a towel and setting it down on the sink before undressing. She turned the shower on and stepped away for a second, letting the water heat up as it took a little bit for the pipes in the apartment building to get warm.

As she waited, she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, realizing she had everything she ever dreamed of. Her dream became a reality and she had a wonderful child that she was raising with the love of her life. It was absolutely amazing to her that just six months ago, she was standing on the streets, ready to do anything she had to just to get enough money for one single meal. Suddenly, she missed Belle, her roommate and best friend who stayed behind in Los Angeles to get her own life together in some sort of way. It had been a while since they had spoken on the phone and Maleficent wondered how she was doing. Where was she? Had she gotten a job? Did she and Mr. Adam Gold stay together after she, Lilith, and Regina left for New York City with Zelena? She had no clue. She hated not knowing if Belle were safe or not. But a part of her had a feeling that Mr. Gold wouldn't let anything happen to her. He was extremely protective of Mal after just knowing her for a week and they just became good friends. Adam had fallen in love with Belle, so she felt that everything was alright.

She took one last look at herself before feeling the hot liquid with her hand and finally stepping over the tub and into the shower. She felt the burning water on her face and closed her eyes, letting the drops fall all around her. She turned her back toward the shower head, feeling her golden locks grow heavy with every drop of water. Soon, her hair was soaking and she ran her hands through it a couple times before picking up the shampoo and washing the long flight out of her mane of hair and off of her slender body.

She finished washing, but decided to stay in a while longer, loving the relaxing sound and feel of the H2O, the steam rising off her body. She couldn't help but hum, her limbs falling limp just enjoying the sensations and hoping the water never gets cold. She reached her hand out to turn the nozzle, wanting the water a bit hotter and she ran her digits through her soaking hair once more.

When her hands slid down her own body, reaching her stomach she felt the two small arms wrapped around her from behind. Mal opened her eyes, looking down in front of her, recognizing the touch as that from her wife. Still holding onto the brunette's hands in her own, Maleficent turned around to face the younger woman and a smile formed on her wet lips. "I thought you were sleeping." The blonde exclaimed as Regina smiled up at her.

"I was. But I missed you." The twenty year old let go of Mal's hands and slightly grazed the other woman's stomach with her fingers.

Maleficent let out a soft chuckle. "It's only been about fifteen minutes."

"I know." Regina's hands moved up to the blonde's shoulders. "But I woke up and thought you coming home was all a dream. Until I heard the shower running I thought you were still gone." She hugged the taller woman as if to let go would be to lose her.

Mal hugged her back and remembered their first fight back in L.A. "You know...I feel like we've done this before." They both giggled remembering when Regina crawled into the shower with her, begging for her to stay with her and make their relationship work.

"Now look at us." The shorter of the two pulled out of the hug to look up into the piercing blue eyes. "Hey, Mal…"

"Hm?"

"Happy six months!"

The blonde smiled. "Happy six months to you too." She rested her forehead to Regina's and they kissed.

"Ugh! It's been such a long time." Regina said with her eyes still closed.

"It has." Mal replied sadly, realizing just how much she's missed holding her. The taller woman reached a hand up and caressed Regina's now wet hair. She caught herself staring at the woman's beauty. Suddenly, the blonde gasped as she was so distracted by Regina she didn't even notice the twenty year old's hand reaching down to pinch her clit, teasing it till it began to throb.

Maleficent reached her own hand down, grabbing ahold of Regina's wrist and pushing it away from her body as she pushed the younger woman against the wall of the shower. Regina whimpered upon the forceful contact with the tiles behind her and she watched as Mal kissed down her stomach, then back up to her lips. The brunette grabbed the blonde's left leg, pulling it up to her waist and squeezing her ass before sliding her hand around the skinny woman's back, feeling her spine through her porcelain skin. Mal sucked and bit at her wife's neck and Regina's breathing grew heavy.

The twenty year old caressed Maleficent's back as her wife squeezed her shoulders, licking up her neck until her tongue reached the other woman's mouth. Regina bit at Maleficent's bottom lip and soon, her own hand found its way down her body, touching herself, while the other hand still hugged Maleficent to her. Upon hearing Regina's whimper, Mal pulled out of the kiss to watch her and she could tell by the woman's shaking that she needed more.

Putting her own leg down, Mal held onto her wife's shoulders, turning her around and pushing her chest against the wall. The blonde pulled the younger woman's hair exposing Regina's neck more. As the actress kissed her neck and trailed the kisses down to Regina's shoulder, the older woman reached her hand in front of the brunette, pulling her ass into her own pelvis. She pushed two fingers into Regina's soft spot, reveling in the sound of her wife's scream. Regina reached behind her to hold onto Mal's head, her hips grinding into the older woman's hand. She felt the blonde's breasts pushing against her back and she couldn't help but let her head fall back onto Maleficent's shoulder behind her.

They felt the temperature in the shower increase as the heat from their bodies combined with the heat from the liquid shooting down on them. The humidity made it even harder for Regina to breathe as she was nearing the edge and Mal continued to suck at the olive skin in front of her, adding a third and eventually a fourth finger. She had to pull Regina tighter to her in order to push her digits in farther and the brunette's moans were long and low, but growing shorter and shorter the more Mal increased her speed.

Putting her hands in front of her to hold the wall for balance, Regina now wished she could look into Mal's eyes, but she was too weak to change positions as she felt her walls beginning to close around the slender fingers of the blonde. Closer and closer to the edge, Regina couldn't help but curse. "Oh, fuck. Don't stop." She choked out. "Yes." Her words drew Maleficent crazy and the blonde began to grow wet herself, grinding into Regina's backside, waiting for that final moan from her wife. Soon, it came and the brunette dug her hands into the wall of the shower in front of her before quickly turning around and slamming her lips into Maleficent's.

As they continued to kiss, Regina slowly reached her hand up and brought the handheld shower head down. She pulled out of the kiss, seductively smiling at Mal while she changed the position of the water pressure to the highest one. Mal couldn't help but smirk as she looked into brown, lustful eyes. Once the shower was on the pressure Regina had wanted for her wife, she aimed it at the blonde's body, spraying her shoulder and slowly moving it down to her breast, hardening its nipple even more, and then soon pushed it down to where Mal needed it most.

At first, Maleficent looked into the brunette's eyes while she maneuvered the shower head just right, but once it hit her most sensitive spot, the blonde's eyes closed as her mouth opened in pleasure. Her hands reached down to grab ahold of Regina's as she held the shower head in her own. Mal slightly turned, picking her right leg up and resting her foot on the edge of the tub, opening her leg more, granting more access to her private area.

Regina smiled at her reaction and noticed the shaking of the woman's legs. She let go of the shower head, but put it in Maleficent's hands. "Keep going." Regina whispered and she wrapped her arms around Mal's neck, leaning in to kiss her, which turned her on even more. Regina moved the kisses down to her collar bone and eventually to her breasts.

As the brunette sucked on the hardened nipples, Mal tried to speak through her inconsistent moans. "So...do you...do this on your…" Another moan. "...spare time when I'm...gone?" Maleficent wondered aloud, a weak smile on her lips and she focused on the pressurized water at her core again.

Regina didn't answer, but she smiled as she placed a small bite on the blonde's rib beneath her tit. As Maleficent's orgasm began to approach, her breathing grew heavier and louder and her legs grew weaker. Regina recognized this and she guided Mal to sit on the edge of the tub, where she knelt in front of her, putting her hands on the blonde's knees and forcing them open more. She knew herself how many times she's almost fallen while pleasuring herself with how powerful the water was.

Finally, Mal cried out and Regina took the shower head from her as she placed a sloppy kiss on the blonde's mouth. She bent down, licking her wife's juices and rubbing her hands on the older woman's thighs. When she stood, she put the shower head back up and she offered her hands down to Maleficent to help her stand. As they both stood, they hugged and caressed each other's shoulders.

"I really missed you, Mal." Regina whispered.

Mal giggled and replied. "I missed you more."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, it's been such a long time since I've written. The holidays were a bit much and then on top of that, my whole family got the stomach bug. But no worries. Your hiatus is over and I should be updating more often now. Thanks for all of you support and for sticking with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Mwah!**

* * *

Chap 4

After getting out of the shower, Maleficent and Regina put their clothes back on and laid down on the bed to take an hour long nap, which ended up being a thirty minute nap as Lily had woken up and ran into the bedroom, jumping up and down on the bed, thinking it was Christmas morning. "Baby! Honey, honey!" Regina sat up, trying to pick up the four year old. "Calm down! Sweetie, it's still just Christmas Eve." Mal giggled as she rubbed her eyes, sitting up as well and she opened them to see Lilith in Regina's arms. Regina turned to look at her. "What?" She asked, hugging the toddler to her chest.

"Nothing." The blonde smiled, putting a hand on Lily's back. Regina grinned, knowing exactly what she was thinking as her cheeks grew red. "Come on." The blue-eyed actress stood up from the bed and headed toward the kitchen to set up their table for Zelena's visit tonight.

Another hour went by, it was about half passed four and Regina worked on a puzzle with Lily as Mal wrapped some last minute gifts in their bedroom. They both told Lilith that she was just taking a longer nap in order to keep her beliefs of Santa still alive.

"Hello, Beautiful ladies." Maleficent said as she reentered the living room, sitting down on the floor with the other two.

"How was your nap, Mommy?" Lily asked, grabbing a piece from Regina's hand and trying to place it in a spot.

"It was wonderful, thank you." The blonde answered as she too, took a piece and added it to a corner. "This puzzle looks very good."

The toddler giggled. "It's mostly been Mama getting all the places right."

"No. You've done a lot too." Regina said to the little one in her lap. She looked up to Mal and winked at her, causing a smirk to form on the actress's lips.

"When's Aunt Lena coming over?" Lily wondered aloud.

Regina looked at her watch and it was about 5:15. "She should be here soon." The brunette grinned, knowing exactly what could be keeping her late and she was more than ecstatic for the arrival.

"Yeah, I wonder what's taking her so long." Mal responded.

"Don't worry about it." The younger of the two smiled and Mal tried her best to relax...but once it reached 5:35, she was very worried.

"It's not like her to be late. In fact, she's usually early." Maleficent stood up, walking over to grab her cell from her purse.

"No, no, no. Trust me, hon! She's alright."

"You sure?" The blonde looked down at her wife, and seeing the positive look on her face reassured her that it must be okay. "Alright…" She walked into the kitchen and checked on the food as it was heating up again and she taste-tested it, as usual. "Do you think I put too much salt in this?" The paranoid cook wondered.

"No, babe it's fine." Regina moved Lilith off her lap and stood, walking into the kitchen herself and hugging Mal from behind. "You know I love your cooking. I'm sure it's perfect."

"No, but really. Taste it." Regina had no time to respond as the taller woman turned in her arms, forcing the wooden spoon into the brunette's mouth.

She let the taste envelope her mouth and she closed her eyes, taking it in and finally realizing just how hungry she truly was. "Mmmm…" Her eyes opened. "That's delicious!"

"Really?" Mal asked self-consciously.

"Really!" Regina answered, sure of herself. "Come on! Zelena's gonna love it just like she always does and…" She stopped herself from speaking, almost ruining the surprise.

"And what?" Mal asked, suddenly growing nervous and tasting it again.

"Nothing...nothing. I know she's gonna love it, okay?" She took the spoon from Mal's hand and set it on the counter. "Now, can you please relax? I don't want you all frantic when they get here!"

"They?"

 _Buzz!_

"Finally!" Regina ran over to the call box, pushing the button and yelling into it, "Zelena?"

"Hey, Sis!" The redhead yelled back through the intercom system.

"Nice of you to show up!" Regina laughed.

"Could you just let us in please? It's freezing out here!"

"Come up!" Regina pushed the button to let her guests in and she ran back to the kitchen, grabbing Mal's hand and pulling her to stand across from the door. "Stand there…" Mal obeyed. Regina took a chair from the table and placed it behind her wife, reaching up to grab her shoulders and pushing them down to urge her into the chair. "Now sit."

"Okay?" She looked over her shoulder, watching the twenty year old run into their bedroom, grabbing a scarf and returning with it. "Oh, no. No." Mal shook her head. "No blindfolding!" She tried to stand, but Regina wouldn't let her.

"Just for a minute?"

"No."

"Come on, babe? For me?" She saw the blonde shaking her head. "They're gonna be up here any minute. Please?" Mal looked at her with pleading eyes and she did the same.

"Ugh! Fine! But just this once! We're not doing this again."

"Okay." Regina said excitedly as she wrapped the scarf around her face.

"Ever!" Maleficent gestured with her finger.

"I-I got it." Regina put her hands on her shoulders from behind the chair after finishing tying the knot in the scarf. "Lily, come here." The four year old left her puzzle, walking over to where both her mothers were and she looked up to the brunette. Regina leaned over, whispering something in her ear and Lily agreed aloud.

"What? What did you tell her?" Mal asked, her sense of hearing multiplied after being blinded.

"Nothing. Nothing." Regina replied.

"Lilith…?" Maleficent hoped her daughter would tell her.

"Nuffen." Lily answered, giggling with Regina after.

"They're coming! They're coming!" Regina heard the footsteps and she walked closer to the door, getting ready to open it when Zelena knocked.

"Shh..shh.." They heard through the door before hearing the knock on the door. "Ahem! Reggi! Open up!"

Maleficent, in her chair, heard the door opening and she tried her hardest to figure out what this was all about. _Who was "they"?_ She wondered if it were Regina's parents...but realized that this would not be the kind of thing Cora would be into...Nor would Mal be that excited to get a surprise from her in-laws. She also wondered if it was that Daniel she had heard so much about both from Regina and Zelena. She always kept it to herself, but hearing Regina talk about him made her cringe. Maybe it was just so awkward to her that Zelena now dated a man whom Regina once referred to as her first real relationship. She listened to the footsteps enter the apartment and she tried to figure out types of shoes, male or female, how many people entered, etcetera etcetera. She couldn't help but smile when she heard the joy that came from Regina's voice when hugging her sister...or at least, she assumed there was a hug in there as she heard the sound of a winter coat being squished around another body.

"Lily! Hi, baby! How's my favorite niece doing?" Obviously Zelena speaking, Mal knew from her accent and the fact that she referred to Lily as her niece.

Lilith giggled. "I'm your only niece Aunt Lena!" Mal could hear the sound of Lily being scooped up into someone's arms.

"Smart chicky, you got there!" The redhead responded. Mal could tell she was trying to whisper that to Regina. "Well, Maleficent...never thought I'd see you like this." The blonde felt the older Mills sister right beside her and she nudged her in the chair as she laughed. "I'm so glad to see you either way. I'd hug you...but I think I'll just wait until you've got your sight back." She chuckled. "Also...I can't really bend over at the minute...not that you can tell being blindfolded and all."

"Yeah, yeah." Mal folded her hands in her lap, listening to Regina and Zelena laugh. She now grew impatient and irritated at the second guest for not saying a single word. She was also a bit impressed at the four year old keeping as quiet as she was. "This is getting ridiculous! Someone please tell me what's going on? Or at least let me take off the blindfold."

Before anybody could answer, she felt the blindfold being untied behind her and she felt relieved as well as nervous. Adrenaline rushed through her body as she had a feeling she knew what was going on and butterflies formed in her stomach as excitement took over. "Oh my God." She mumbled to herself, slowly standing from the chair. She wanted to kick herself for taking so long to realize what it was. "Oh my God!" She said a bit louder this time.

Maleficent didn't even open her eyes all the way when she was completely free of the blindfold as she turned as quickly as possible and hug attacked the woman that had taken the scarf from her face. The other woman laughed as she almost fell to the ground. "Hey, Mal!"

"Belle! Oh my God! I missed you so much! How have you been?"

"I missed you too!" Belle giggled again. "I'm good. I'm good. And…" She pulled away from Mal and put her hand out.

Maleficent looked down at it and practically screamed. "You're engaged?! I'm so happy for you!" The blonde pulled Belle in for a second hug and when they pulled out of it, she had tears in her eyes. "Adam!" She turned around to give Mr. Gold a hug, just now seeing that Lily was in his arms the whole time. She poked her daughter on the nose after hugging him and said, "You, little one are very good at keeping a secret!"

"She didn't know until just before they got up here." Regina added in, standing beside Zelena near the kitchen.

The victim of the surprise turned to see her wife with her arm around her sister-in-law and that's when she noticed that she hadn't given the redhead a hug yet. "Zelena." She walked over to her as quickly as possible throwing her arms around her. "Oh my goodness! Look at how big you got!" She pulled out of the hug and looked down at her stomach, putting her hands on it and feeling the seven-month bump. "You were not this big before I left."

They all laughed at her and she hugged them all a second or third time. She congratulated Belle and Gold on their engagement before walking over to Regina, giving her a big hug and also...a big slap on the arm. "You know I hate surprises!"

Regina just laughed and held her hand. "I knew they were going to be in the city this week...but I did NOT know that you were gonna be home. So it was a last minute idea to not tell you that they were coming over the whole time."

"The whole time? You mean ever since I got here this morning you knew they'd be coming to dinner with Zelena?"

Regina nodded and earned another playful swat to the shoulder. "It was the plan the whole time. They wanted to spend Christmas with us...if that's okay with you."

"Of course!" Maleficent answered.

"I'm hungwy!" Lily pouted in Gold's arms.

"Oh, right! Everyone sit. Let's eat." Regina moved Mal's chair back to the table and everyone sat in the dining room. "The food is delicious!" Regina exclaimed as she helped Mal serve it.

They all sat and ate, catching up on the proposal and Zelena's baby as well as Mal's career taking off. It was as if six months had not even gone by.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Chap 5

After dinner, they all sat down in the living room while Regina got Lily ready for bed. "But I want stay up!" She whined as Regina helped her take her shirt off.

"Lily, you can't stay up because Santa won't come and bring the presents if you do." She replaced her shirt with a mint green nightgown.

"But can't I meek him?" The four year old stepped out of her small jeans as Regina pulled them off of her under the nightie.

"No, baby. Santa only puts gifts out if you're asleep." She stood, putting the clothes in the hamper. "But I'll tell you this," she moved back to kneeling in front of the toddler, "...if you hurry up and get ready for bed right now, I'll let you have two extra cookies tomorrow."

"Five." Lily protested.

"Three." Regina negotiated.

"Four." The little one smiled.

"Three or I go back to two."

"Okay, Mama Gina. Three."

"Good girl. Now, let's go brush your teeth." She stood back up, offering her hand out to Lily, who gladly took it and followed her into the bathroom.

"Mama?" Lily asked as Regina put the child's toothpaste on her petite toothbrush.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"How's Santa get here? We don't have shimney." Regina handed her the toothbrush and she put it in her mouth with no hesitation, thinking about the cookies the next day.

"You mean chimney, hon." Regina laughed. "But you wanna know how Santa gets into houses without chimneys?" Lily nodded as Regina thought of it for a moment. "Magic." The adult replied with a smile. She stood beside the little girl standing on her stool as she finished brushing her teeth and she helped her use little kids' bubblegum flavored mouthwash before teaching her how to floss. "Looks like you get your three extra cookies tomorrow." She said after she attempted to get Lily to go to the bathroom before bed.

"Yay!" Lilith clapped her hands together and they walked out of the bathroom.

"Look at you, all ready for bed." Maleficent said as her daughter ran out and jumped in her lap on the couch. "Did you get your teeth brushed?" The blonde asked, winking at Belle and Zelena.

Lily nodded as Regina added, "Yes, and she learned how to floss." The brunette sat down beside her sister in one of the dining room chairs she had moved to the family room. Gold, Belle, and Mal took up the space on the couch and Zelena sat in the only other chair in the house, the rocking chair.

Mal gasped with a smile on her face. "You learned to floss?" She looked to the toddler on her lap.

"Yeah. Dat's hard."

"Yeah, it is." Mal said. "But it's good for your gums and your teeth." She poked Lily's sides and the four year old giggled.

"And I gets three extra cookies 'morrow!"

"Oh, really?" Mal asked, looking up to Regina who flagged her off.

"Three?" Zelena said with a hand on her stomach. "Okay, if she gets three extra tomorrow, can I get twenty-eight extra?" Everyone looked at her laughing. "What? She's four and she gets three. I'm twenty-nine, so I'm expecting twenty-eight." She joked.

"I'm not so sure we even have twenty-eight cookies, Lena." Regina giggled.

"I'll bring some then." The redhead mumbled and they all laughed again.

"Why exactly do you get three extra cookies tomorrow, Lil?" Belle asked.

"For getting weady for bed so fast." The toddler answered.

"Ahhh." The Australian brunette nodded with a grin.

They spent about fifteen minutes talking about Regina's schooling and even how Lily was doing in her pre-kindergarten class. She worked on her puzzle as the grown ups spoke and soon, her mother was calling her over. "Lilith, honey come here." She obeyed.

"What is it, Mommy?"

"Mama Gina and I have decided that we're gonna let you open one gift tonight before you go to bed. What do you think about that?" Lily clapped her hands together and ran over to the tree, grabbing the biggest gift. "No, no. Save that one for tomorrow. Open that one." Mal pointed before winking at her wife.

"But I wanna open dis one." She pointed to the larger one.

"Trust me. You're gonna wanna open it tomorrow. Mama Gina wants you to open that one." The blonde stated.

Lily sighed, picking up the smaller one anyway and bringing it over to the floor in front of Maleficent to open it. She sat on the floor, beginning to unwrap it. In no time the pink and purple Christmas wrapping paper was gone, revealing a little girl's makeup kit. The overjoyed four year old screamed with happiness as she ran over to Regina giving her a big hug and then doing the same to Maleficent. She had seen the kit in the store with Regina and she begged and pleaded for it, eventually throwing a tantrum when the final answer was no.

Once she finally calmed down from opening the gift, Regina stood from her chair. "Okay, bedtime." Lily frowned before giving every person in the room a big hug and kiss and telling them goodnight.

"Wait, Lily. Aren't you gonna leave your makeup kit in here?" Gold asked.

"No. I'm going to sweep wiff it."

"Oh, okay." The rich man chuckled, as did the rest of the room and Regina took Lily's free hand bringing her into her bedroom.

"I see she still doesn't say all her words right." Belle said after they left the room.

"Yeah, but she's getting there." Mal smiled. "Regina's a big help. She's constantly trying to get her to speak right. And after just one month of me being away, I can already hear a difference."

"Really?" Gold asked, a bit impressed. Mal nodded and the other two women felt a bit intimidated for some reason. "So, what time are your parents coming tomorrow?" He asked Zelena.

"I'm picking them up at the airport around 11:30." She frowned. "Why do they have to come in at such an unreasonable time? That's just when things on Christmas start to pick up."

"Well, you know your mother." Adam responded. "She's an unreasonable woman." They all chuckled and Regina finally returned from putting Lilith to bed.

"What's so funny?" She asked, feeling left out.

"Your mother." Gold answered.

Regina didn't need to hear anymore as she just giggled and sat back down. "So, when's the wedding?" She eagerly asked Belle and Gold.

"We're not sure yet." Belle replied. "We keep setting a date and then changing our minds." She giggled, pressing her forehead to Gold's sitting next to her.

He smiled before looking over at Zelena. "When are you supposed to have the baby?"

"Well, I'm due the second week of January."

"You look like you could have the baby at any minute!" Mal exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yeah, well I feel like it." Everybody giggled.

"Where are you two staying?" Maleficent asked Belle and Gold.

"The Waldorf." Gold answered.

"Oh, it's beautiful there!" Mal replied.

"When did YOU go to the Waldorf?" Regina asked from across the living room.

"I had to meet my agent there for something one day." The blonde stared at her wife as if to say " _not now"_ and Regina glared back.

"That's weird. How come you never told me about that? You usually tell me about all of your meetings with him, because you're so excited about getting an audition." The brunette wouldn't let up and the other three in the room began to feel the tension as they all stood.

"Well, it is getting kind of late." Belle said.

"Yeah, and I should be getting to bed if I wanna be awake enough tomorrow to deal with Mum and Dad." Zelena admitted.

"Yeah, and we really shouldn't return to the hotel too late. You know how rich people love their beauty sleep." Gold nervously laughed about the wealthy hearing every footstep in the hotel hallways when it's late.

Mal and Regina finally broke eye contact and stood to give their guests a big hug goodnight and Mal thanked Belle and Gold for coming and she urged all three of them to get home safely. "And Zel, I wanna meet this Daniel soon." She smiled with a raised eyebrow. The redhead agreed, kissing her little sister on the cheek and heading out the door with the other two.

Once the door was closed, the married couple just stood by it in a brief moment of silence before, "Don't look at me like that. You must know what I was thinking." Regina walked passed her and into the kitchen to start the dishes.

"No. What WERE you thinking?" Mal asked, hating her assumptions at times. Regina shook her head, not answering as she scrubbed a plate. "What were you thinking?" The blonde repeated, standing behind a chair, staring at the back of Regina's head.

"Nothing. I don't wanna talk about this anymore." The younger of the two finished rinsing the plate and she put it in the rack on the counter to dry.

"No. What were you thinking?" The actress rested one hand on her hip and the other on the chair in front of her. Regina still refused to answer as she finished scrubbing a second plate, beginning to run it under the hot water. "Regina...look at me." Mal commanded.

The twenty year old basically slammed the plate down in the rack, shutting the water off, and turning around to look at her with an attitude. Mal stared at the plate, wondering if it was broken before rolling her eyes back to looking at her wife. No one said a word for a few seconds, causing Regina to raise both eyebrows and lift her arm as if she were waiting for Mal to say something. "Well?"

"Well...what were you thinking?" The 39 year old asked again, annoyed.

Her wife snarled, putting a hand on her own hip as well and finally answering. "Did you sleep with your agent?"

Taken aback a bit, Maleficent couldn't believe hearing that. She would've understood hearing about sleeping with a stranger or something, but her agent? Absolutely not. "No. That's-Regina, you're being ridiculous."

"I'M being ridiculous?"

"Yes, you're being ridiculous!" Mal was starting to forget about trying to be nice in this argument as her tone began to resemble Regina's.

"Oh, I'M being ridiculous, okay. Well, um...let's see," she looked up to the ceiling as if she were thinking about something, "...was I being ridiculous when I CAUGHT you making out with my financial aid advisor on his desk?"

Now, Mal was pissed. She brought her hand down off the chair, slapping her own thigh. "Oh my God! You have GOT to get over that. I thought you said you'd forgive me."

"Yeah, I said I would, but I never said that I did." Regina crossed her arms.

Getting frustrated, Maleficent walked away for a moment and when she turned around again, she groaned, "Ugh! When is this gonna stop?" She asked her wife. "You obsess!"

"I obsess?"

"Yes, you obsess!"

"Well, you wanna know what I think?"

"What?" Both of the blonde's hands were on her hips now.

"No, not what I think, what I know?"

"Go ahead." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I know that you were lying about going to the Waldorf to meet your agent."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah….because I saw your tell, yet again."

"Oh my God!" The blonde put her hand up to her forehead and she began to speak at the same time as her wife. "Regina, this is ridiculous. We shouldn't even be having this conversation."

Regina shouted over her. "You forget, Mal! I know when you're lying."

Silence.

Finally, "Yes. I WAS lying. But do you wanna know why I really went to the Waldorf?" Maleficent's voice cracked a bit.

"Mhmm...why?"

"Because I was planning a surprise for you. We never got a honeymoon, so I was gonna rent a nice room and get away for a weekend while Zelena looked after Lilith." Regina rested her hands on the sink behind her. "But seeing as Zelena is so close to having her baby, I decided to wait and maybe do it another time." She looked down at the floor in front of her.

The brunette felt tears filling her eyes and she looked up at the ceiling, angry at herself before stepping away from the counter, walking around the table and slowly meeting her wife on the other side. She tried to get Mal to look up at her and she gently wrapped her arms around her middle torso, locking her fingers behind her back. She smiled up at the blonde who still refused to look her in the eye as she wore a face of frustration. Finally, the younger woman used her hand to lift her wife's chin, forcing her to look at her. She cupped her cheek in the same hand and moved in for a slow and gentle kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

Chap 6

At first, Maleficent refused to kiss her back, but soon she could taste her wife's tears and one tiny sob that escaped the brunette's lips forced her to feel it too. Finally, she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist as the shorter woman moved her arms up, wrapping them around Mal's neck. Everytime they broke for air, Regina apologized over and over and over again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The taller woman lifted her up and the brunette wrapped her legs around her as she walked them to the bedroom, laying her down on the soft mattress. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I get so crazy sometimes." Mal hovered over her on the bed as she kissed and sucked at her neck. "It's just, I think about you with someone else and I-"

"Regina." Mal put her finger up to her wife's mouth. The twenty year old looked into her eyes, waiting for her to say something. "Shut up." With that, soft, tender lips met her own. Regina whimpered into the kiss as Mal began to unzip the brunette's sweater. Regina sat up a bit, sliding it off her shoulders and tossing it to the floor beside the bed before pulling Maleficent's t-shirt off and doing the same.

Mal, in her bra and Regina, in her tanktop, they each unzipped each other's jeans. Before totally rid of them, Regina pushed her hand under the black elastic of her wife's underwear. She stroked her clit with her middle finger as her palm massaged her pubic bone. She began to feel her growing more wet every second and she sat up completely as Mal still straddled her. She pulled her hand out of her pants and held onto her wife's ribs, kissing her stomach and slowly reaching up to unstrap her bra. As Mal took it off and threw it on the floor, Regina rid herself of her tanktop, revealing her breasts as well. Soon, they both had taken off their jeans and panties.

Regina smiled up at her wife and turned them over so she was on top. Smiling down at Mal she took her own sweet time. As the blonde hissed when she gently grazed her sensitive area with her thumb, Regina bent down to whisper in her ear, "Merry Christmas." And with no warning, she pushed two fingers into her wife, who let out an unexpected moan. Regina sucked on one of her already hardened nipples as she set a steady rhythm, slowly adding one extra finger as the older woman was stretching. The blonde closed her eyes as she reached down, teasing her own clit.

Regina increased her speed and she traced small bites down her wife's body as she made her way to her hand. She grabbed it, pushing it away so she could suck at her clit, continuing with her digits as well. Mal unintentionally bucked her hips into her mouth and she ran her fingers through Regina's dark, long hair as she pulled it, nearing the edge. She bit her lip, trying her hardest to stay quiet as her walls began to close. A part of her felt wrong sometimes whenever she thought of how young Regina was, but the rest of her told her it didn't matter and they were so much in love. And they were married, so no one could say a word against it.

"Regina," she broke out, trying her best to speak, though it came out as a whisper. "I d-don't th-think I can hold it-it in." She said even quieter before a loud whimper escaped her lips.

Once her orgasm hit, the twenty year old moved as fast as she could to kiss her wife, drowning out the loud moan that wanted to push through the kiss as she came. Regina roughly pumped her fingers in and out a few more times to bring her down from her high. After she finished, she sucked on them and kissed Mal's shoulder all the way down to her breasts. She licked her lips before giving the blonde a long, sloppy kiss on the mouth and laying down on the bed beside her. "Maleficent," she whispered, "...I need you to fuck me."

A bit shocked at the request, Mal turned to look at her. "What?"

"I do. I need you to fuck me. Not make love to me...do it like you would've if I were one of your, uh, clients. Hard and fast."

"Regina, I-"

"Just please, do it."

"Alright...I will, but I'm just curious as to why?" Mal moved to hover over the brunette.

"Because, I've never really…" She blushed, putting her hands over her face. "I've never really been before. Just those two times and that was rape, not-"

"No, I get it. I get it." Mal lovingly smiled down at her as she gently moved her wife's hands away from her face. She giggled at the red in her cheeks and couldn't help but kiss one of them. It made sense for the young girl to want to experiment and know the feeling of being fucked, with her permission of course. "But you're gonna have to try to be quiet." The blonde whispered and Regina nodded, still feeling a bit embarrassed having asked her.

Mal took a moment to think about what she was doing. She began to feel her own cheeks growing red for a moment as she tried to figure out how this would go from woman to woman. She'd thought that everything they had done was as far as it could go with two females, but she realized that what they mostly did was make love. She had never fucked a woman hard before. Sure, plenty of men and she had sex with Regina a lot, but how would she fuck her?

She reached over her wife, opening the top drawer of the bedstand and pulled out a pink vibrator. Regina watched her a bit nervously before closing her eyes as Maleficent turned it on. She looked at the expression on the brunette's face, noticing a hint of fear and anticipation as Regina waited for the pain and pleasure to take over her. A bit nervous herself, Mal leaned in closely to Regina's face whispering, "Are you sure about this?"

Regina nodded and Mal began to give her a gentle kiss to soothe her before unexpectedly pushing the vibrator in as far as she could without stretching her beforehand. Finally, Regina's eyes shot open as she felt a throbbing at her core. Right away she knew that keeping quiet was going to be the biggest problem at this point. Maleficent watched her wife's expression change from fearful to painful, but she didn't stop knowing Regina would be angry with her if she did. She pumped hard and fast, pushing it in farther and farther everytime until it wouldn't go any further.

The Mills daughter hadn't exactly known what she had expected. She remembered the rapes and how they made her feel as if she were being torn open from the inside out, but embracing the pain this time made her feel a strange hint of confidence and control over her own body. It was she who had demanded it after all. The pain increasing, she struggled to keep her mouth shut and she clenched a handful of the blanket below her in each hand while biting her bottom lip, sure she'd draw blood soon.

She began to break out in a sweat from forcing herself to stay quiet and feeling an increase in her body heat. She forced herself to finally speak, but as quiet as ever, Mal almost didn't hear her. "Faster." She whispered and the blonde obeyed as she put her left hand up on Regina's right knee, forcing her legs open even more.

Soon, Regina sat up, wrapping an arm around Maleficent she began to feel numb. Mal hurried her pace again and pumped as hard as she could after the brunette whispered in her ear, "Harder." Her legs shook uncontrollably and another shot of pain ran through her body, causing her to bite Mal's shoulder. Her whimpers were growing more violent and she wasn't sure she could stay quiet any longer.

Mal reached around her wife's back, pulling her closer to herself and trying to push the vibrator in even more. She began to feel a bit guilty as Regina's shaking body against her aroused her, and the bite on the shoulder didn't make it any better. She herself had difficulty staying quiet as her shoulder throbbed in pain. Finally, completely numb, Regina felt the pleasure and forgot all about the pain. Her teeth let go of the blonde's shoulder and she pulled her head back, her hand gripping Mal's neck and she forced her to look into her eyes. With every thrust bringing her closer, Regina's eyes began to tear up from the afterpain. But she now began to love it and a smile grew on her lips, causing Mal to feel relieved.

The twenty year old began to feel herself getting closer to her orgasm and she bucked her hips with Mal's rhythm. "F-f-fuck!" She whispered before a long and soft moan. Her body still shaking, she let go of Maleficent and leaned back on her elbows as her walls finally closed around the, now wet, dildo. She came and Maleficent couldn't help but revel in her expression as she did. Pulling out the vibrator, the blonde replaced it with her fingers and pumped a few times to ride out her climax, licking her fingers when she was done and kissing Regina as she collapsed to the bed. Mal set the vibrator down on the bedstand on her side of the bed before laying down as well and staring at Gina.

"Are you okay?" Mal asked with concern, leaning her head on her hand as she propped her elbow up on her pillow.

Staring up at the ceiling, Regina felt the hard throbbing in her core. She blinked fast, still trying to catch her breath and with every second she didn't answer, Mal grew more nervous. Without saying another word, Maleficent put her arm down and turned over to lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling as well. She decided to patiently wait for an answer, or just talk about it some other time as she began to grow tired.

Moments passed and she heard Regina's breathing return to normal. She grabbed her wife's hand beside her and it still shook slightly, but the brunette gladly held it in hers and she gently squeezed the blonde's hand as if to tell her thank you for doing that for her. Mal suddenly heard a mumble escape the younger woman's lips. "What?" She asked.

Regina took a second to repeat herself as she wasn't sure how her wife would react, but finally she braved it and said, "I wanna have a baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

Chap 7

"I wanna have a baby." Yes, those words HAD escaped Regina's lips. And Maleficent heard them roll off her tongue with ease, as if she had been thinking about this for awhile. Waiting for a response from her wife, Regina watched Maleficent turn her head back to look up at the ceiling. It was silent for long...TOO long and she had begun to feel the throbbing in her core again. Her legs still shook and her hands and wrists felt weak. Her fingers fell limp in the blonde's hand between them and she felt one tear fall from both eyes. She was not crying, no. But she was hoping the pain would disappear soon.

Having no other words to say, she decided to keep quiet for a moment and stare at the ceiling as well. Suddenly, feeling her hand squeezed a bit tighter, she turned to look at the actress who had sat up. Taking one last look at Regina, Mal let go of her hand and stood up from the bed. Regina watched her as she pulled her silver, silk pajamas out of her dresser and slid them on. After doing so, she grabbed a red nightgown and handed it to the younger woman, who hadn't had the strength to stand just yet. Once Mal had taken their thrown clothes and put them in the laundry basket, she left the bedroom, going to the couple's Christmas present hideout and bringing a pile of Lilith's gifts over to the tree to put them underneath it.

Left alone in the bedroom, Regina didn't move from her position at first. She just laid there, holding her nightie and looking up to the ceiling as if soon, she would see words of wisdom written over her, telling her what to do to make her marriage better. After awhile, she finally felt a bit of the pain go away and she ever so slowly sat up as best she could, carefully pulling the nightgown over her head. She leisurely swung her legs over the side of the bed, wondering if she could overcome the weakness to stand. Eventually, she pushed herself up and limped out of the bedroom. She grabbed a couple more presents as well and joined Maleficent by the tree.

Hearing extremely heavy and slow footsteps, the former prostitute looked over her shoulder as she knelt by the tree. She looked at her wife from head to toe and looked back in front of her, not wanting to see Regina struggling so hard to get to her. She wanted to quickly rush to her side to help, but knowing the headstrong brunette, she would've scolded her for it. "Here." The twenty year old groaned as she handed the gifts to Maleficent. She hugged herself looking down at her wife and Mal put the gifts down before staring up at her.

"You should sit down." The older of the two softly suggested.

Regina shook her head no. "I can't. For one, I feel like if I sit I won't wanna get up again and for two, I really have to pee."

Maleficent stood. "Well, why don't you go pee?"

"Because….I have to sit to go pee. And I don't wanna have to sleep on the toilet tonight." She softly giggled painfully. "Plus, I feel like it's gonna hurt." She smiled as her eyes almost closed from exhaustion.

For a moment, Mal just stared at her wife in shame before responding. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

Trying her best to smile again, Regina replied, "No, no. It's fine. It was my idea and plus….I really did enjoy it."

Mal cracked a small smirk. "You're really not enjoying it now though. I really shouldn't have-"

"Mal, Mal….stop." Regina touched her arm. "You're fine."

The blonde grinned and stepped in closer to give her a kiss on the forehead. She wrapped her arms around her, hugging her as gently as possible. "You should at least let me help you to the bathroom. Please?" Mal practically begged and Regina accepted.

They both usually used the bathroom in their bedroom, but Mal slowly guided her to the bathroom in between the kitchen and Lily's room due to its closer proximity. When they came out, they finished quietly putting the presents under the tree and making sure the cookies and carrots were out and bitten or fully eaten on their plates.

When they had finished getting everything ready for morning, Maleficent received their bathrobes from their bedroom and made hot chocolate for the both of them while Regina cozied up on the sofa, admiring the lights on their tree and the beautiful, peaceful candles Mal had lit around the living room. Handing the hot cocoa to the brunette, Maleficent sat beside her wife and let her lean on her shoulder as they both drank their full cups down to the very last drop.

When they finished, Mal set the cups in the sink and returned to the couch, wrapping her arms around Regina for a few moments. They just sat in silence for a bit, feeling the presence of each other and embracing their moments together before Mal could get another call about a new audition or interview. It wasn't too long though before one of them finally said it. "So?" Regina curled into the hug.

"So….what?" Mal wondered.

"Don't 'so what' me. You know what." Regina spoke with her eyes closed as she forced herself not to yawn.

Maleficent sighed and looked at her young wife beside her. "Yeah?"

Regina hugged her tighter. "Well, what do you think?"

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Mal asked.

"Well, ever since you left really. But also, I went to one of Zelena's doctor's appointments and I just….I really miss being pregnant. And I know we have Lily, which you know I absolutely adore her! But...I want one of my own."

"You're sure you're ready for that? I mean, having to deal with Lilith and in such a small apartment?"

Regina sat up as best she could and looked into Mal's eyes. "I'm more than ready. Lily's growing up and with the whole apartment thing, soon we'll have a new one anyways. So, why not? Right?"

Mal thought about it for a second with a smile. "I really would love to see you pregnant. And having siblings isn't so bad."

The twenty year old grinned. "No, it's not."

"But what about school?"

"I can always go to fashion school...I can't always get pregnant. So why not just do it now when I'm NOT in school and when your career's starting to take off?"

"So...what? We go to a sperm bank?" Mal wondered.

"Yeah...we can pick a talented, intelligent, hardworking man...and attractive. That way our baby gets all the best genes."

Both women chuckled and Regina snuggled back up to her wife. "You know what?" Mal began. "Let's do it!"

"Really?" The brunette looked up to her, excited.

"Really. Let's have a baby." Regina kissed her before she spoke up. "Just remember that giving birth hurts!"

Regina playfully nudged her side. "I know. Don't make fun of me." Maleficent giggled. "And in my defense, you didn't even really prepare my body for that. In labor, you go through contractions and dilations first."

"Hey." Maleficent said. "YOU told me to do it hard and fast...so I did." Regina tsked before hugging her and laughing. Maleficent yawned and sat up. "Alright, I think it's time for bed. Even if you're not tired, I am and I still gotta help you to the bed. Unless you wanna sleep out here and explain to Lily why you're on the couch." She knew that the child would ask why she couldn't sleep in the living room and met Santa, especially when they had explained to her that Santa won't come if anyone is asleep somewhere other than their own beds.

The twenty year old sat up as well, shaking her head no. "I'm tired too." She put her legs down and felt a small spark of energy she hadn't known was inside her all of a sudden. Perhaps it was that feeling of being hyper when you're exhausted. "I think I can walk by myself now...I do need your help getting up though."

Mal reached down, taking Regina's hands and pulling her up as she quietly grunted. "You good?" She asked.

"Yeah." They held hands as they tiredly walked to the bedroom and laid down, ready for a good night's sleep and a fun-filled day tomorrow. "Mal…" Regina whispered.

"Yeah, babe?" The blonde whispered back to the woman in the bed next to her with her eyes closed.

"Don't forget to put that toy away."

The 39 year old's eyes shot open before she leaned over and took the vibrator from the bedstand, opening the top drawer and closing it after putting it back where it belonged...out of Lily's sight. "Thanks." Maleficent said after closing the drawer.

"Mhmm." Regina sleepily smiled before cuddling up to Mal. "Goodnight, My Love!"

"Goodnight!" Mal responded and they both drifted off to sleep with smiles plastered on their lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I feel awful having left you all hanging for almost two months. I am terribly sorry. I've been super busy with stupid real life stuff (dumb, I know) on top of having a bad case of writer's block. Please forgive me and I thank you for not forgetting about this story. Please leave your comments after reading this chapter. They really keep me motivated to write more. Thank you again! MWAH!**

* * *

Chap 8

Maleficent leisurely opened her eyes the next morning as the bright sun shown through their bedroom window. She quietly stretched her arms and blinked a few times to wake her blue orbs up some more. After a slight yawn, she turned over on her side to watch Regina's chest slowly go up and down in her peaceful sleep. Carefully reaching over to push a stray hair out of her wife's face, Maleficent smiled as she missed waking up beside her. Listening to her slow breaths, she closed her eyes for a moment and just waited.

She had no idea what it was she was waiting for exactly, but perhaps she expected to reopen her eyes and it had all been a dream. Everything, the wedding, the proposal, their first kiss, their meeting, even meeting Mr. Gold. It all seemed so fake, so surreal, so...imaginative. It seemed like a fairytale to her, like someone or something was writing their story and they were trapped inside. But she didn't want to escape, she didn't want the story to end. In her mind, the only thing that would make this story better, would be if their characters had magic and she could make all of Regina's dreams come true and all of her worries would be washed away with just a snap of her finger.

She opened her eyes, realizing it was real, when Lilith swung the door open, leaving Maleficent no time to tell her to shush. "Good morning, Mommy! Mornin, Mama Gina!" The toddler ran into the room, bouncing onto the bed and landing right on top of Regina. "It's Christmas! It's Christmas! And Grandpa Henry is coming! And so is Aunt Zelena and Aunt Belle and Uncle Gold!"

Maleficent couldn't help but giggle at the last one. "It's Uncle Adam, Sweetie. Gold is his last name."

Still sitting on the now awake Regina, Lilith stared at her mother. "Well, how come everyone calls him Gold?"

"I don't know. We just do. Now, could you please get off Mama?" Mal responded.

"Oh, sorry." Lily noticed the woman underneath her wincing a bit in pain and she jumped off her, landing on the bed in front of Mal. "Did I hurt you?" The look of guilt on her face made Mal's heart melt.

"No, no. I'm sore from all the, uh, getting ready for Christmas last night." The twenty year old, finally feeling the afterpain from the night before, felt her cheeks grow red when Mal smiled at her, blushing herself.

"Oooo, is it time for pwesents?" Lily wondered, clapping her hands together.

"No, not yet, honey. We're gonna wait till everyone gets here, okay?" Mal gave her a little poke on her side which tickled her a bit.

Giggling, Lily replied graciously with just a hint of a whine. "Okay." Suddenly, she perked up again. "But do I still get cookies?"

"Mmm…" Mal began with a grin. "I think we should have breakfast first. Then, we'll see about having sweets, alright?"

"Okay!" The little girl answered enthusiastically. "Come on, Mama Gina. Get up!" Lily pulled Regina's arm and forced her to sit up.

"Okay. Alright, Lily. Let Mama get up on her own." Mal held onto Lily's hand, making her let go of Regina's when she noticed the painful look on her wife's face. "What do you want for breakfast?" The blonde stood from the bed and lifted her daughter into her own arms, carrying her out and into the kitchen.

It wasn't too long after that they were joined by Regina, scuffing her powder blue slippers on the floor with every small step. She slowly sat in a chair at the table and Maleficent began to cook eggs and bacon. After they ate, the dark haired woman got dressed while Maleficent dressed the toddler in her best gown and changed herself.

A couple hours passed and they had finished the puzzle Lilith had started the night before. Soon, most of the pain had left Regina's body and she was walking regularly once again. She washed the dishes from breakfast while Maleficent set out the appetizers and snacks on their small table.

"Mommy?"

"What is it, Lily?" Mal looked into the living room by the tree where she last saw her daughter. "Where'd she go?"

Regina turned around from the kitchen sink and saw an open space on the carpet in front of the Christmas tree. "Lily?" She called out, waiting for an answer.

"Come look!" They heard the four year old exclaim with extreme excitement. They followed the sound of her voice, coming from her bathroom. "I'm pretty! Like you!"

"Oh, wow!" Regina said, trying not to laugh at the little girl with children's lipstick smeared across her mouth and cheek. An excessive amount of eyeshadow was applied to her lids making its way all the way up to her dark brows.

"Aren't I pretty?" The inexperienced child fished for compliments from both her mothers.

"Uh, well, yes!" Mal blinked as she also forced herself not to burst out in a roar of laughter, small chuckles quietly escaping her lips. "You look wonderful."

"Absolutely radiant!" Regina added when her wife knelt down beside the toddler.

"Um, why don't we wash this off and change your clothes before-"

Suddenly, Regina's cell phone rang and she rushed out into the living room, reaching into her purse and taking it out to answer it as fast as she could. "Hello?" Mal took Lily's hand and walked her into the little girl's bedroom to wipe off the play makeup with some baby wipes. All the while, she listened to Regina speaking on the phone. "Zelena, calm down. It's not Mother's fault the flight landed early." The blonde removed her daughter's now messy dress. "I know, she has no right to take it out on you, but I did say that you should go to the airport a bit early just in case." Lily, with the help of her mother, stepped into a clean pair of leggings. Suddenly, Mal heard Regina's voice get lower as if she didn't want anyone to hear. "Lena, I don't think showing up with a sign that says 'Colossal Bitch' would solve any of your problems with Cora right now." Maleficent giggled in the other room, now understanding why her wife lowered her voice. She didn't want Lily to hear her curse. "It's fine just get there when you get there, and I promise that whatever mental pain you go through with her nagging, I'll make up for it by taking her on the longest subway ride to the worst spa in New York, alright?" Again, Mal chuckled and she finally finished dressing Lil as she heard Regina finish her conversation. "Okay…..Alright….Good…..Bye, Zel."

The brunette rolled her eyes with a smile and set her phone down on the kitchen counter. Turning to see Mal leaning against the wall with her arms across her chest, she shook her head with a grin and continued to wash the rest of the breakfast dishes while the blonde grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Why couldn't I look pwetty for Aunt Lena and Grandma Cowa-" Lily corrected herself, "Cora?"

"Because, we don't want them to be jealous of how beautiful you are, now do we? They might not come around ever again if they feel intimidated by your good looks." Mal winked at Regina. "That wouldn't be good, would it? We'd probably never see them again."

Finally done with the dishes, the brunette sat down in a chair at the dining room table. The appetizers in front of her seemed so welcoming, but she decided to behave. "Yeah, I know that Grandma Cora is very sensitive about stuff like that." Regina winked back at her wife, who almost choked on her coffee, seeing as that was actually kind of true.

"Okay." Lily replied joyfully with pride in her makeup skills.

The older of the two adults shook her head, a bit in shame for laughing, and she set the empty coffee cup in the sink. The moment she turned around, she saw the death stare she received from her wife for leaving a dirty dish in there just after she'd cleaned them all. Clearing her throat with a guilty smile, she turned around and quickly washed it before setting it back up in its cupboard.

She grinned at the sight of Regina smiling up at her when she sat in the chair beside her. "Thank you." The younger of the two practically whispered and she leaned over to give her wife a small peck kiss before taking her hand in her own and playing with it.

"How are you feeling?" The actress asked quietly.

"I feel great." The twenty year old looked lovingly into icy blue eyes, falling in love with her protective wife once again. "How are you so precious?"

"Me? No, you're the one that's adorable." Mal scooched her chair a bit closer to the other woman's.

Shaking her head no, Regina responded, "Nuh uh."

"Mhmm." Maleficent nodded and they gave each other a large grin before kissing once more, only this time it was a real kiss. Passionate, and Mal soon found her hand on Regina's stomach beside her. She pulled out of the embrace and looked down at her hand. Butterflies arose in her own stomach as she pictured her spouse growing life inside of her. Her eyes slowly moved back to look up into admiring chocolate orbs and her smile grew even more. She felt her wife's hand on top of her own and they pressed their foreheads together for a split second before Lily shouted at them.

"Let's play a game!"

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think please! :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

Chap 9

After about twenty minutes of playing Candy Land, Regina, Maleficent, and Lilith were joined at the apartment by Belle and Gold. Regina continued to help Lily clean up the board game as Mal, Gold, and Belle sat at the table in the kitchen making jokes about petty Christmas gifts they'd probably receive from Cora Mills. Though she had enough money to buy the whole street they lived on, she never gave expensive gifts unless it was to a potential client at Henry's firm. Soon, the apartment buzzer sounded and Regina rushed to answer.

"Zelena?" She asked with a large grin.

"Yes, it's me." The redhead's voice lowered a bit when she added, "...and Satan." Regina couldn't help but giggle as she faintly heard their mother's voice in the background complaining to Henry about living in this type of place.

"They better have heat in there. That's all I'm saying." Cora said loud enough for everyone in Mal and Regina's apartment to hear.

Pushing the button with a laugh, Regina replied to Zelena. "Come on up." She pushed the unlock button for the downstairs door before turning around to look at the other three adults in the kitchen and they all laughed with her. "Brace yourselves." She said with wide eyes and a smile as they heard the footsteps approaching. Maleficent stood from her chair and walked over to join her wife by the door, putting her arm around the younger woman's waist. They faintly heard more complaints coming from what they only knew to be Cora Mills' lips and they took a deep breath hearing all the footsteps stop right outside the door. Regina grabbed the doorknob and opened it, seeing the clearly irritated Zelena with a hand up as if she were about to knock.

Seeing her sister, the older Mills daughter let out a sigh of relief, putting her hand down and saying, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Both Mal and Regina said in unison, pulling the pregnant woman in for a hug together. The redhead pulled out of the hug and entered the apartment as if to get away from her mother as fast as possible, joining Gold and Belle at the table and stealing a chip or two.

At the door, Cora and Henry stood across from Regina and Maleficent. "Well?" Cora spoke. "Are you gonna invite us in or what?"

The younger couple both shook their heads. "Yes, of course. Come on in." Mal replied before hugging Henry/ "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." Henry proudly hugged back as his wife hugged their youngest.

"I'm really glad that you two decided to come." Regina said, pulling out of the embrace with her mother and switching with Maleficent.

"And we're glad to be here, baby." Henry responded after they hugged.

"So, how is everything?" Cora asked, looking around the room they walked into as Regina closed the door behind them.

"Good. Good." Mal stood with her hands on her hips behind her mother-in-law.

"Well, I'm glad to see it's warm in here." Cora took off her coat and handed it to her youngest daughter.

"Yes, we have heat, Mother." Regina tried not to visually roll her eyes when she took her father's jacket as well.

"Now…" Cora began, turning to look at the toddler in the living room with a large grin. "How's my Lily?"

"Gwandma!" Lilith ran over, jumping into Cora's arms, who graciously picked her up and squeezed her.

Everytime Regina and her wife saw Cora with her (not by blood) granddaughter, they remembered back to their first meeting. At first, Cora was a bit awkward with Lily, but that same day, they grew close and it was as if Cora finally accepted the fact that she missed having a young child in the family. This only prompted her to grow more excited for Zelena's baby to join the family. Mrs. Mills was a confusing woman, everyone knew that to be true, but it had something to do with her constant desire to not be seen as an actual lovable person. Deep down, they all knew the truth.

After Cora set her back down, Lily ran over just as fast to Henry. "Gwandpa Henwy! I miss you!"

"Oh." Henry laughed, kneeling down to hug her. "I missed you too."

"I beat Mama and Mommy and Candy Land." The excited four year old bragged.

"You did?" Mr. Mills asked with fake shock.

Lily nodded. "Mhm. And I get extwa cookies for getting ready for bed on time last night!"

"Which, by the way...I'm still waiting for my extra cookies." Zelena put a finger up, causing the adults from the night before to laugh.

"Wow." Cora said to Mal who stood beside her. "Her speech is getting much better."

"Yeah, it is." The blonde smiled. "And it's all thanks to Regina." She said it as if trying to get Cora to see how mature Regina has gotten and how prominent having her in their lives really is.

"Really?" Regina's mother asked with an impressed look.

"Mhm." Mal nodded and Cora turned back to look at Henry and Lily.

"And, and, and-" Lily began with enthusiasm, "...I got a makeup kit and I put some on this morning, but Mama and Mommy made me take it off because they said my beautifulness would make Gwandma Cowa jealous."

Henry laughed harder than he should have, as did Mr. Gold. "Oh, really?" Her grandfather wondered.

"Mhm. And they said she'd pwobably never wanna come back for a visit if I was pwettier than her."

"Okay, Lily." Regina bent down and picked her up. "How about we open some presents, okay?" The brunette asked with red cheeks as all the other adults, excluding Mal and Cora, laughed.

"Hmph!" Cora tried to hold back her own amusement at the child, but seeing as she was not amused at Regina and Maleficent for that remark, she was able to stop the slight smirk that briefly came across her lips.

"Yay! Pwesents!" Lily clapped her hands together when her second mother brought her over to the tree and set her down in front of it.

"Come on over, everyone." Regina suggested and they all sat down in the living room to open their gifts from one another.


End file.
